


Awkward silence

by Chocomilk151



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Does anyone read these, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, cliches, me projecting onto drift, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocomilk151/pseuds/Chocomilk151
Summary: High school/college AUNot really the battle royale aspect of fortnite, I just took the characters because I like them :)
Relationships: Drift/Raven (Fortnite)
Kudos: 4





	Awkward silence

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo! This is my first ever fic so it’s pretty bad, and I just kinda grabbed some ideas from other fics 
> 
> Also English is not my first language, so I repeat a lot of words and feel free to correct my grammar and shit
> 
> Idk if anyone is gonna really read this

  
Contrary to popular belief, Drift actually liked parties a lot. He enjoyed the being around dancing and getting drunk amongst his friends, but it exhausted him the part of being around people and socialize with strangers. He was invited to this spring break party by one of his friends. He didn’t knew the host of this party, well he had met him briefly on the school’s cafeteria and in some classes they shared, and seen him on some parties around his group of friends, but nothing more about the man. He was sure he even didn’t knew who Drift was, the host being pretty popular on school and mostly of the time being with his other tall and smart group, and he was bummed about it. But that didn’t matter now, because he was already inside the big house, filled with half-drunk freshmen, Drift pushing his way into the backyard where his friends were. 

  
Walking onto the the grass, Drift felt the outside breeze on his face, thanking when seeing on the distance his friends sitting on the ground. He sat with them and grabbed a beer, not really paying much attention at their small talk, also not realizing that the very man he had been thinking about all the way there was sitting with them too. He didn’t noticed until he was slipped from his thoughts when hearing the low rough voice of Raven, the host of the party.

  
“So what about you, Drift?”

  
“Huh?”

  
Drift quickly turned his face to the older man, his friends laughing at the sudden interest of their friend, and Drift feeling his cheeks burning from the embarrassment (or at least that’s what he thought) thanking the black face mask he had on his face. 

  
“Do you live alone?”

  
“Oh, yeah. On an apartment 3 blocks from campus”

  
“Nice, must be good living alone”

  
“Heh, yea”

  
With that, the others continued talking and Drift zoned out once more, sipping the drink in his hand thinking about how Raven knew his name, and how he looked kinda cute tonight-

  
2 hours had passed now, and Drift had started to grow more tired from social interaction, his friends continuing the talk and getting drunk. Drift stood from his place and told the guys that he was going to the bathroom, turning on his feet with empty bottle on his hand, entering the now, less crowded house for the bathroom, not noticing someone who also stood up and was following him.  
He walked through the living room with people, looking for any sign for one of the rooms to be the one he was looking for. Having asked someone, he was heading through a hallway for a white door. The bathroom was occupied, and another dude who looked like was about to vomit was also waiting for the bathroom, so he just leaned on the wall and took out his phone for the waiting. He was just scrolling through social media, when he saw someone approaching him. 

  
“Hello again”

  
Drift looked up from his phone to see Raven standing in front of him, wondering why did he followed him.

  
“Hi”

  
“Waiting for the bathroom?”

  
“yeah, but it looks like it’s not getting free soon. Do you wanna use it or-”

  
“Just follow me”

  
Without thinking it twice, he followed the man through the house, not really thinking about it until the older started going up the stairs onto the upper floor of the building, where it looked like there were no other people. Drift thought “wow, this is beginning to get creepy”, but just continued following nevertheless. They both walked through a bedroom, Drift assumed it was Raven’s, and lead him to another white door.

  
“Another bathroom”

  
Raven simply said

“Oh thanks-, but why tho?”

  
“I dunno, pretty privilege”

  
They both made eye contact, and Drift was sure this time his face mask wasn’t going to hide the redness in his face. After some seconds of staring each other, Drift finally realized what was happening and entered the bathroom, while in it not being able to stop thinking about Raven’s face. 

  
Drift only lasted about a minute in the bathroom, hoping that Raven would have been gone by the time he got out. But he was wrong, because when he nervously got out of the bathroom, Raven was still there, sitting on the bed. Not knowing what to do, Drift silently sat also on the bed next to the other. Raven just slided his arms onto his back and laid down onto the soft bed looking at the ceiling, Drift also doing the same. 

  
“Thanks again”

  
“No problem”

  
A few seconds of passed, and Drift decided to break the silence.

  
“But seriously, why did you bring me to here, there was no need to”

“I already told you”

  
“hah, pretty privilege?”

  
“Yeah”

  
They both laughed, Drift laughing mostly to disimulate how flustered he was. Raven turned to see Drift, not helping with how he was feeling.

  
“You know, I haven’t really seen you around my parties”

  
“Oh, I think this is the first one I come from you. You know, got invited to by a friend from earlier”

  
“Well you gotta come more often, I’m going to miss your cute face”

  
Drift felt all his face go red again, not being sure if what he heard was right or if he just imagined it, so he chuckled decided to ignore it. 

  
“Yeah I should”

  
And the awkward silence started again, Drift getting even more anxious looking at the boy in front of him. About a minute of this calmness passed, when Drift decided to speak again. 

  
“Sooo, should we get back to the party downstairs oor-“

  
He lied. He didn’t want to go to the party, he wanted to stay forever in bed with Raven. But he didn’t knew if the older felt the same.

  
“Nah, I’m tired, and I like it here with you. Do you want to stay here with me cutie?”

  
Drift was visibly flustered now. And Raven knowing this had reached out his hand, pulling down the others mask and placing his other on Drift’s hair, being obvious how he was making the boy next to him melt. 

  
“so so cute”

  
He said, in almost a whisper

  
“d-do you think I’m cute??”

  
“yeah”

  
“... -Raven are you drunk?”

  
“Not much, not in the mood for drinking tonight anyways”

  
“s-so”

  
Raven just pulled Drift up to him and pressed their lips together, the other one not resisting a bit, both kissing messily and slowly, like both weren’t sure of what they were doing, only pulling apart for taking breath. 

The only thing Drift could say was  
“Oh my fucking god”

  
Before pulling themselves into another kiss, this time more steady, now sitting down on the bed, chests close, one of Raven’s hands on Drift’s hair while the other on his thigh. When they finally pulled of what felt like an eternity, Raven finally said;

  
“I’m so fucking stupid, I shouldn’t have-“

  
“No, no. I liked it”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Yeah”  
Some minutes passed of kissing and short breaths, when they both laid down on the bed, tired.  
“How did you know that I wanted to do ,uh, this?”  
“I knew by the way you stared at me for the whole party”  
“Ahh I’m sorry-“  
...  
“Raven” 

  
“huh?”

  
“Are you gay?”

  
“Uhh- I don’t know. I mean, I have made out with girls before, but this felt... different”

  
Not knowing what to say, they returned into that stupid silence, both wanting to say something. Until Raven decided to say something

  
“Do you want to do this again sometime?”

  
“W-what?”

  
“Next week it’s my roomie’s birthday, same hour, same place”

  
“Oh okay”

  
Raven began getting up of the bed, leaving Drift feeling kind of lost.   
“Welp, I gotta leave now. I guess this is my own party after all”

  
“Thank you”

They both left the room, Raven first. Before leaving, Drift took a look from the room once more, still a feeling of lost inside of him. Going down the stairs, he noticed how noticeably less people were than after, him wondering how much time they really spent there. He checked the backyard, and most of his friends were already gone, only Brite and Rex being left. With so many things in his mind, he didn’t even bothered on going with them. He went outside, the moon now high in the black sky, intentions of going to his apartment.

  
As Drift walked home and the ambient got more quiet, he couldn’t quite wrap his head around what just happened. He enjoyed that, sure, but he wasn’t sure if Raven felt the same Drift felt for him, and for a moment he thought that he was just another random guy to have a one night stand, but even with that, what about what he said about feeling different?. Even though they barely knew each other, and Drift didn’t believe in “love at first sight”, he liked Raven so much. How he always dressed in dark clothes even on the most hot days, how he managed to have a different hairstyle on his long hair every time he saw him, how his deep and rough voice talked to delicately to him, how he could get lost in his violet, seemingly glowing, eyes forever... With all this, Drift surprised himself with how fast he got to the large apartment building, that wasn’t even that far from Raven’s but it still kinda shocked him.

  
He got home and went straight to bed, not caring about changing his clothes or brushing his teeth. Laying in bed and looking at the ceiling, he remembered being in Raven’s room, sharing their lips and touching themselves. Although Drift didn’t wanted to admit it, he wanted more of that, and he couldn’t wait for next week to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this lmao
> 
> Next chapter I want to add some smut or smth. Please leave comments or suggestions below :)


End file.
